Shorts
by Dr.Dixon
Summary: Random little Bethyl shorts/long stories. I joined the bandwagon. Yup. Ranging from M to T. (Feel free to leave a prompt)
1. Stay the night

_Stay the night_

Beth climbed onto the hood of the old pick-up truck and looked at Daryl. He examined the wound on her knee and reached for the first aid kit. It needed cleaned and wrapped up.

"Gonna be alright." Daryl looked up at her and patted her on the shoulder.

"Well I know that. Just wrap it up Doctor." Beth leaned back against the window and groaned.

Daryl pulled out the peroxide and popped the cap. "Ready? There's a little dirt and stuff in there." He poured some of the disinfectant liquid onto the cut.

Beth hissed and closed her eyes. "What a place to play doctor huh?" She laughed softly trying to ignore the pain.

"Quite." He smirked and pulled out the bits of gravel and cleaned out the dirt. Daryl grabbed the wraps and began wrapping her knee.

Beth looked down at him and smiled "Daryl. Will you stay tonight?"

He looked up at her and slid his hand to her's "If ya want me too."

Beth smiled "Stay the night."

Daryl leaned up and kissed her lovingly. "Course."

**I wanted to jump on the bandwagon and do little rambles of Bethyl too! Drabbles I mean xD If you have any prompt/story ideas/settings feel free to PM me. I'll write my favorites. I'll do AUs too C: don't be afraid I don't bite!**


	2. Somebody told me

_Somebody told me_

Daryl pushed through the crowd at the club, anger bubbled through him. Rumor has it his ex-girlfriend Beth Greene has a new boyfriend. Daryl pushed a couple out of his way where she was dancing. He watched her for a bit, had it only been three months since he felt that body against him? Daryl shook his head and grabbed her hand.

"What the hell Beth? A new boyfriend already!" He shouted over the music.

Beth spun around and look at him, she was drunk he could see it in her eyes. "Daryl, you overbearing prick." She slurred her words and glared at him.

"You're drunk you idiot!" Daryl looked around and led her out, he was still pretty mad at her.

Beth stumbled after him "What're ya doin' Dixy?"

Daryl blushed at the nickname and pulled her into the fresh autumn air "What are you doing here Beth?"

Beth's eyes went watery "You broke up with me!"

Daryl looked at her "I made a mistake."

Tears fell from her eyes onto the cement "I love you Daryl." She looked at him sadly.

"You're drunk Beth." He sighed and lead her to his motorcycle "Let me get you home."

Beth stopped and forced her lips onto his. He didn't even realize it but he was melting into her. He hadn't felt her lips for so long that he ached to feel her again. Daryl pulled away and looked down at her, she's always been a sad drunk and could never hold her liquor. It didn't matter anymore that she was drunk, he still loved her. He still wanted her, and he meant it. He had made a mistake breaking up with her.

"I'm never going to make that mistake again Beth." He kissed her gently and grabbed her hands. "Let's go home?"

Beth smiled drunkenly and nodded. "Let's sleep."

Daryl climbed onto his motorcycle and let her get on. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his back. They were going home.


	3. The horror of our love

_The horror of our love_

She's covered in blood and guts, but somehow he finds her beautiful. Sexy in a way that he can't resist her. She's panting from the fighting, her hands on her knees. He can see the beginning of her pink underwear, and its crazy. Crazy how Beth can do this to him, how she can make him feel. He walks over to her and pulls her up to where she's looking at him. She smiles and wipes blood off her face.

"Girl, how'd ya get like this?" He leaned down and captured her lips in a rough kiss.

She tangles her fingers into his hair and smiles against his lips "Been killin walkers all day Dixy."

He rolls his eyes at the nickname and grins "Need new clothes ya know?"

She laughs and pulls on his hair "Need a bath too."

He picks her up and carries her to the river, hell it didn't matter if it ruined their water source. Right now he wanted her and he wanted her badly. She wraps her arms around him and indulges herself in his lips. He doesn't even realize her older sister is doing laundry in the river. He'll have hell to pay later, or now he couldn't decide.

"The hell you think you're doin' with my baby sister!" Her words loud enough to gain attention from the others.

He sets Beth down gently and rubs his neck "I didn't even know what was goin' on."

Maggie glared "Don't touch my baby sister ever again!"

Beth groaned and pulled her bloody shirt off "Shut up Maggie."

Maggie looked at Beth shocked "Beth what did you just say?"

Daryl held back the laugh that was bubbling up "Bethy just said you need to shut up!"

Beth pushed her bloody pants off and walked back towards camp, it wasn't like her to show herself off. Daryl shrugged and followed her taking his vest off. She looked at him and grabbed it.

"Couldn't stand the smell anymore." She laughed and sat by the fire.

Glenn looked at her and laughed "Your ass is grass!" He jokingly tackled his sister-in-law and hugged her. The two of them were so close now.

"Daryl its kinda gross how her being covered in blood and guts got you turned on." Carol laughed and smiled.

Daryl leaned against his hand and shrugged "Beth can pull anything off...besides that's just how our love works. Horrifically."


	4. Punk

**Story: **Beth has became a badass since being kidnapped. She meets back up with group and someones very happy to see her. OOC WARNING

* * *

Beth cocked her gun and hid behind the tree. She needed to remain in the shadows, be quite and stealthy everything Daryl had taught her. An arrow flew past her hitting a walker's skull. Beth grinned and put her gun away, she knew exactly who that arrow belonged to. She stepped out from behind the tree and looked at them. Everyone was there. Her family. Daryl.

"This bitch is back baby!" She stuck her tongue out at them.

They all looked at her, Maggie's eyes watered. Daryl stared at her, like he didn't know her.

"Beth what the hell happened to you?" Rick cleared his throat and pointed at her.

Beth looked down, she was covered in blood and barely dressed. She shrugged "Just changed Rick. I ain't a damn baby." She rubbed her forehead. "I went through a lot Rick. I killed five men who all wanted to destroy me."

Daryl looked her up and down but stopped on her chest. His cheeks became pink, he was embarrassed.

Beth walked towards him and lifted his chin up "I'm up here Dixon." She leaned in and kissed him. She had changed but what she felt for Daryl hadn't changed.

He pulled her close and smiled against her lips "Nice to have you back Sunshine."


	5. No one

**Story: **Beth and Daryl are together, Daryl is having trouble with other men.

* * *

Beth picked up the laundry basket and walked out into the prison yard. Daryl was hanging lines for the clothes to dry on since it was such a good day. Hershel had suggested it and Daryl never went against anything Hershel said. He was a smart man, everyone knew it. Beth tapped him on the shoulder and smiled sweetly. Her bright eyes and cheerful smiles gave him hope.

"Got the clothes." She set the basket down and grabbed a few items of her own.

"I can see that." He grabbed a couple of Judith's outfits and hung them on the line.

Beth looked at him and frowned "We're alone Dixon do you have to be a smart ass?"

Daryl laughed to himself "You know me."

Beth sighed and pushed him "Jerk. Looks like someone gets to be alone tonight." She grinned and hung up one of Rick's shirts.

Daryl groaned and looked at her. "Not really fair Beth."

She rubbed her forehead "Daryl the other boys are hitting on me. Do I have to be a secret still? I'm sick of hiding. I want things like Glenn and Maggie have!"

"Who?" Daryl straightened up, no one was taking her from him.

"Some of the Woodburry men." Beth looked at him "Why can't you just hold my hand in public?"

"I ain't a romantic type." He groaned and hung up a shirt.

She looked at him "I know that.."

"I'll take care of it later." Daryl dropped the clothes and picked her up bridal style. "Let's go in. We got something to tell everyone."

Beth smiled and kissed his cheek "I love you."

_I love you too._


	6. Just a little more us

**Story:** Beth wants a little more of Daryl in public. She hates feeling alone and like she's the only one in this relationship.

* * *

Beth bit her lip and watched him chat with Carol. He was laughing and joking with her.

_I'm everything in all you need._

Beth clenched her fists and walked over to them with a smile plastered on her face.

"Daryl! Carol!" She laughed and waved.

Daryl's cheeks went pink and he looked down.

_A little bit of you, a little bit of me_

Beth pushed Carol away and pulled him into a tight hug. Daryl sighed and pulled her close, his chin meeting her shoulder.

Carol stood there, staring. Her eyes filled with confusion.

_A little less them, a lot more us_

Beth smiled and closed her eyes. She loved public shows of affection.

"You're so dead later." He whispered in her ear and drug his hands down her back.


	7. Child

_Child_

* * *

Daryl looked at the small note Beth had left under his pillow. Two words, that's all there was but they were strong enough to send fear through his body. Anxiety, they made his heart bust out of his chest.

_I'm Pregnant._

_-Beth_

Daryl tucked the note into his jeans and walked away from his bed. They had to talk. Now. He walked down into the cafeteria. He looked around until he spotted her sitting with Rick and Carl. Daryl walked over and rubbed his neck.

"Uh hey Beth...can I talk to you?" He looked down.

Beth looked at him and nodded "Sure." She got up and walked towards the cells.

Daryl turned around and followed her. Everyone would be pissed at him for this. It can't be fixed now.

"What do you want to talk about?" Beth didn't meet his eyes.

"You know exactly." He held up with note.

"Oh that..." She looked away and smiled. "I'm excited about it.."

"You mean you want it?" Daryl slid the note back into his pocket.

Beth smiled and nodded "Yes I want out child."

Daryl pulled her into a hug and buried his nose into her curls. They were going to be parents, hell it scared him but he wanted this too.


	8. My Girl

**Story: **Beth shows back up at a camp with the group at night. Daryl's on watch that night and hears her call for him. Feels are had, things are done. Morning ensues them.

* * *

_My girl_

* * *

Beth rubbed her eyes and crawled lazily out of his tent, she was wearing his vest, a pink tank top, and ripped up shorts. She stood up and yawned louder than she wanted. Their eyes were on her in seconds.

Maggie ran to her sister and hugged her tightly. Beth stood there awkwardly, she didn't know what to do. Sure she missed her sister but it wasn't like what she felt when she missed Daryl. Beth gently pushed Maggie away and stepped back. Maggie looked hurt and frowned.

"Beth! What the Hell!" Maggie glared at her sister, looking her up and down "What the Hell are you wearing? No shoes and some shorts far too short!"

Beth posed "What you like 'em? Found 'em on a run by myself thank you." She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes "You ain't my mother I'll wear what I damn well please."

Maggie's jaw looked like it might fall off.

Beth shrugged and walked over to the small circle of people. She wanted to sit down, she was in a little pain after last night. She grabbed her hair and pulled it to her left shoulder, showing off the purple bruises. Maggie stormed over to Daryl's tent and unzipped it, he was still asleep. His hair was a mess, his neck was as bruised as Beth's own. He was curled around dirty clothes that must have belonged to her. Maggie glared and pulled him out by the feet, by now he was certainly awake. Daryl scrambled to get the blankets and cover himself, his face completely red.

"What Hell is going on!" Maggie shouted at him pushing him back.

Daryl wrapped the sheets around himself and sighed "She showed up last night. While I was on watch..I missed her badly. She made the choice. She's an adult not some little girl..." He rubbed his forehead.

Beth smiled and looked at Carol "Claimed."

Daryl groaned and climbed back into his tent, he wasn't coming out for a while. That was for sure, but he finally had her back and she was his.

* * *

xD sorry guys but I wanted to something with the whole Claimed thing so here we have it. Inspired by Starstrukk by 3oh!3


	9. Sorry

Beth apologizes to Daryl for making him worry.

* * *

_Sorry_

* * *

She stood in his doorway, her eyes filled with tears. He was pacing the floor his eyes on the brink of leaking his emotion. Nobody made him cry, only Merle and Beth ever could. She wiped her eyes and stepped forward, he tensed and stepped back. Beth looked at him sadly and grabbed her arm.

"I-I shouldn't stay..I just wanted to say...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you worry..." She turned around.

Daryl grabbed her wrist and turn her around "You have nothing to apologize for Beth. I'm sorry I didn't save you sooner.." He looked down at all the scars that now covered her body. Daryl wiped her eyes and kissed her gently. She tasted like Heaven, felt like it too. He ran his fingers gingerly through her blonde curls and pulled her as close as he could.

_I'm sorry I couldn't save you._


	10. Teach me

Beth teaches Daryl biology

* * *

_Teach me_

* * *

Beth ran quietly over to Daryl's house, this had been a thing for them everyday now. Well afternoon technically, they would sit in his house and hang out. If her daddy knew he'd be pissed the she was with a Dixon. She climbed into his open window and landed onto a pile of his dirty clothes along with items she had left over on her last visits.

"Princess!" Merle laughed and tossed a pair of dirty boxers at her.

Beth squeaked and ducked "Damn it Merle! Why are you in Daryl's room!?"

"Darylina is getting a drink and I wanted to watch tv." Merle leaned against the headboard.

"If I were you I wouldn't even be on that bed." Beth laughed and jokingly pushed him. Over the time Merle, even if he could be a total douche bag was like a big brother to her now.

"Where's my hug Princess?" Merle smiled and punched her arm gently.

Beth hugged him tightly and smiled "You always win you know that?"

Daryl walked in and smiled "Hey." He walked over to her and gently pulled her against him. "What're you gonna teach me today?"

Beth looked back at him and giggled "A hands on lesson in biology."

Merle got up "Well looks like its time for ol' Merle to be goin'" He walked out of Daryl's room and shut the door.

Daryl's cheeks heated up "Hands on?"

Beth smiled and pinned him down. She loved teaching Daryl hands on.

* * *

Feel free to leave me an idea! I'd love to write it! C:


	11. Dear diary

Daryl finds Beth's diary.

* * *

_Dear diary_

* * *

Daryl picked up her bag and held it close to his chest. She was gone, someone had taken her from him. Now he was alone. Something had found its way into his heart for her. Was it love?

He looked down and saw her diary sticking out. Daryl pulled it out, he wanted to feel closer to her, he wanted to feel like she was there with him. He flipped it open.

_Dear diary,_

_Hey its me again I gotta write, I have so much to tell you. Me and Daryl made it out! We made it! I'm glad I'm with him, I know Daryl would never let anything ever happen to me. I'll be honest with you diary..I really like Daryl, actually its more than a like. I think its love. He makes me feel things no one else has ever made me feel and its amazing. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be kissed by him and feel his beard on my face. I can't wait to tell him I know I just have to wait for the right time. _

_Gotta go! Daryl is walking over with food and boy am I starving! Maybe I'll tell him tonight! Bye diary!_

Tears dripped from his face onto the pages. He had failed to protect her.


	12. Hearts and you

Its Valentine's day. At least she thinks it is, and he won't argue with her. She gives him her heart, he gives her himself.

* * *

Hearts and you

* * *

Beth grabbed a few cards off the shelf of the old general store. Today she was pretty sure it was Valentine's day and she wanted to show him her love. Finally she had the courage. She smiled and stuffed them into her bag as he walked over.

"Why you over here in the cards kid?" Daryl rubbed his forehead.

"Valentine's day." She grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his.

His cheeks heated up and he led her outside. "Still pretty cold?"

Beth nodded as the air embraced her body. "Yeah, but I don't mind. I'm always warm when I'm with you." She smiled sweetly and swung their hands.

"Girl you're somethin' else ya know that?" Daryl leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Beth giggled and looked up at him "Daryl...I love you. Happy Valentine's day." She fished inside her bag and pulled out the cards.

He took them from her gently, read them one at a time. Giving each thought and a smile. She was pretty cheesy when it came to showing her affection to him.

"One more thing.." She out his hand to her chest where he could feel her heart beating rapidly. "My heart is yours."

Daryl looked down at her and smiled "I'll always be your's princess."

Beth smiled and pulled him down a little, her lips met his lovingly and gentle.

_I love you, I hope you can feel it girl. _


	13. Ride of a lifetime

Daryl gives Beth a ride of his bike and Beth's hands began to wander.

* * *

Excitement

* * *

Beth laid her head against Daryl's back and smiled. Everything went flying past them, the engine of his motorcycle roared around them. It echoed off of everything and for some reason it gave Beth ideas for fun. Silly little ideas to have fun with him, he never seemed to have fun. Beth slid her hands down his stomach slowly and giggled when he stiffened a little.

"Pay attention to the road Dixon." She commanded him and unbuckled his belt.

Daryl grunted as she pull him free from his pants. Beth smiled and wrapped her hands around his cock and began pumping him. Daryl groaned and bit his lip doing his best to keep his eyes on the road.

"Beth not fair." He gritted his teeth and moaned.

She smiled and continued "Shh pay attention to the road."

Daryl moaned softly and bit his lip "Beth I can't we gotta pull over! I don't wanna crash!"

Beth huffed and squeezed him "Fine okay"

Daryl pulled over and balanced the bike as Beth continued pumping him. He closed his eyes as everything heated up and before he knew it he came into her hand. Daryl bent forward and panted, his breath unsteady. Beth smiled and leaned forward to place loving kisses on his neck.  
"I love you Dixon." She hummed quietly.

"I love you too Beth. Don't try to kill me like that again." Daryl looked back at her.


	14. Somebody told me part 2

_Somebody told me part 2_

* * *

Daryl played with her blonde locks as she slept. The sun shone mercilessly in his eyes but it didn't matter. He had her back and that's all he could ever ask for, to have her back in his arms. Daryl slid his hands down her back and smiled, her skin was a soft as ever. He knew she was going to have one Hell of a hangover from last night and she's was going to be either cranky or just happy and ignore it. Her eyes opened slowly and adjusted to the brightness.

"Mornin' sunshine." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Morning." She yawned and looked at him "I take it we're back together?" Beth smiled and looked at him happily.

Daryl nodded and twisted her curls around his finger. "Yeah. Who were you datin' anyways?"

Beth grinned "Sherrif's son."

Daryl groaned and pulled her close "Girl yer gonna get my ass in jail."

She laughed and snuggled into him "Naw. He was a dick anyways. He couldn't keep his hands to himself."

"He touch ya?" Daryl buried his nose into her hair.

"Nope. Never got the chance. Daddy hated him more than you."

Daryl chuckled "I guess that's reassuring."

Beth smiled and kissed his chest "I love you."

Daryl smiled and held her closer "I love you more."


	15. A gift

Daryl finds Beth painting her toes while sitting on a picnic bench one afternoon. He finds her bright pink toenails very appealing...he finds her a pair of shower shoes/flip-flops on his next run (before fall of prison). Thanks to MamaDCB for this one!

* * *

_A gift_

* * *

Beth sat down on the cement outside and pulled out her new pink fingernail polish that Glenn had brought back for her from a run. She opened the fingernail polish and pulled out the small brush, scrapping the extra off on the side of the bottle. Beth hummed a tune and began painting her toe nails.

"What are you doing?" His voice was gruff but somehow curious.

"Paintin' my nails. What are you doin' out here Daryl?" Beth looked back at him and smiled.

Daryl shifted and sat in front of her "Why?"

Beth smiled "I like to have a routine Daryl, keeps everything feeling normal for me."

Daryl watched her and leaned his head against his hand, for some reason watching her paint her nails kept him distracted. He yawned lazily and looked at her hands, she was making the smallest brush strokes. The pink seemed to get brighter and brighter as she went.

"Daryl come on! We're going on a run!" Rick shouted at him across the yard.

Daryl got up and looked down at her "I'll be back. See ya later Beth."

Beth smiled "Yeah see you when you get back."

* * *

Daryl looked at the shelves and noticed a pair of white flip-flops with a zebra print. Beth might like those, he smiled and picked them up stashing them away in his bag.

"Got everything?" Rick looked at him.

Daryl nodded "Yeah got everything we need."

* * *

Beth looked up from the book she was reading "Hey."

Daryl opened his bag and smiled "Got ya somethin' today."

Beth smiled "Really?"

Daryl nodded and pulled out the pair of flip-flops "So you can show off those pretty pink nails of yours."

Beth got up and closed the book "Daryl.." She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug "Thank you." She looked up at him and closed the distance between them kissing him gently.

Daryl dropped the flip-flops and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing those soft lips back. Yeah he was hooked, but Beth was a good drug he loved.


	16. Just you me and the Mood

High school au Bethyl (gosh this is old! xD)

* * *

Just you and me and the Moon

* * *

Beth stood inside waiting, she was nervous of course she was. She had been asked out by one of the school's hottest, baddest boys ever. Daryl Dixon and she was not about to screw this up. Her daddy watched her from the kitchen, mug in hand. Maggie fixed Beth's hair gently and smiled at her.

"Bethy you look beautiful." Maggie laughed softly and fixed her own hair.

"I'm nervous. Real nervous." Beth admitted softly.

Maggie playfully pushed her sister "Don't worry it'll be okay."

Beth messed with her sliver dress, it went to her shins and showed off her curves. She exhaled softly and waited nervously. She wasn't sure what Daryl was going to pull up in whether it was going to be his motorcycle of his pick up. Maggie opened the door and smiled sweetly at Glenn.

"Come in Glenn." Maggie pointed at the kitchen.

Glenn nodded and walked inside "Thanks. Hey Beth."

Beth bit her lip and gave him a small wave. She wasn't even a junior nor a senior, she was only a freshman. It had surprised her when he even noticed she existed and asked her to prom. His cheeks flushed and his eyes were filled with anticipation. She agreed excitedly and he gave her a sweet smile. Beth's heart fluttered when he pulled up, she had to admit he looked good in formal. Hell he looked good in anything he wore. Daryl walked up onto the porch and held out his hand. Beth smiled and grabbed it.

"Bethy ain't you gonna stay for pictures?" Maggie looked at her.

Beth looked at Daryl then back at Maggie "No Mags, we're gonna go. Meet you there." She waved and blew a kiss at her daddy.

Daryl lead her outside to his truck and opened the passenger side door for her with a smile "Get on in there Princess."

Beth laughed softly and climbed into the vehicle. Daryl shut her door and walked over to his side. He got in and they drove off, not even heading towards the high school. Beth leaned against him and smiled.

"Where we headin?" She looked at him.

"Lake." He smiled and pushed down onto the gas and sped up.

Beth stretched and looked out the window. "Romantic much Mr. Dixon?"

Daryl chuckled and slowed down as the place neared. "I just wanted to be with you alone. No one else. We can have our own silly little prom."

She smiled and slid out when he parked and turned his radio on loud. Daryl got out and walked over to her.

"May I have this dance?" He held out his hand.

Beth smiled and grabbed his hand "Yes."

He pulled her closed and they danced to the slow music. Their bodies close and her head against his chest. This was everything she could ask for with him.

_This night is perfect._


	17. Into the groove

Daryl is at a party with Merle and he's flirting with the ladies, but he sees a young woman who steals his heart.

* * *

_Into the groove_

* * *

Daryl leaned her chin up and gently kissed her lips, he wasn't even sure who she was but hell she was easy. He liked his girls easy and quick, he didn't want to waste time. Daryl pulled away and saw the _desire_ in her eyes and smirked to himself. Easy.

"Darylina!" Merle shouted and pointed towards the door "There's a fight going on outside!"

Daryl grinned "Hell yeah!" He loved to watch people beat the shit outta others. He looked at the girl and pointed "I'm gonna go watch this and then we'll leave." She just nodded and went over to the couch to wait on him. Daryl walked outside with Merle to join the circle of watchers. There was a girl with auburn hair beating in the face of this guy in a cowboy hat.

"Don't you ever touch her like that again!" She screamed and punched him in the face harder, the sound of bone breaking loud and clear. Daryl looked across the circle and saw a girl with a busted lip, blackened eye, and fear written all over her. Her ocean blue eyes filled with tears and pain. He didn't understand why but he didn't want to see pain in her eyes. Something made him move forward and pull the raging woman off this man. She kicked and screamed at him, but he didn't hear it. He was too busy beating on the guy now himself.

"You feel big beating a girl down like that! Huh?" He shouted down and made sure every punch stung.

"Get off him!" She ran over and tried to push him off "Please he's had enough!" Daryl stopped and looked at her. She was shaking with fear and adrenaline.

Daryl got off and stood up his eyes never leaving hers. "Need a ride to the hospital...?" He looked down then back up at her.

She nodded and wiped the blood off her lip. Daryl lead her over to his truck completely forgetting the woman back inside on the couch wanting to sleep with him. All he could think about was this girl in his truck. Her blonde curls, beautiful eyes and honey coated voice. Her lips were perfect, like an unplucked fruit, plump.

She looked at him and he could tell she was nervous "Beth."

Daryl slowed down and moved her hair out of her face gently "I'm uh..Daryl Dixon."

Beth scooted over and snuggled into his side, she was still shaking. He didn't mind, she was afraid and beaten. She was bloody and grungy, but she was still beautiful. Here he was trapped by her. He really didn't mind this one bit.


	18. You're perfect to me

Takes place at the shack when Daryl is breaking down. Inspired by P!nk's song Fuckin' perfect.

* * *

_You're perfect to me_

* * *

Daryl's body shook "I'm fucking worthless! I keep going the wrong way!" Tears slid down his cheeks.

Beth held him tighter "Daryl, no don't say anything like that!"

"Bad decisions are all I've ever made. HEll I've been mistreated! I always get misunderstood. Somehow I've made it here. I've second guessed everything."

Beth turned him around "You're fucking perfect to me." She leaned up and kissed him gently entangling her fingers into his hair. He pulled her close and buried his face into her shoulders.

"I've tried to get rid of the demons." Daryl held her as tightly to him as he could.

"If you feel like nothing please always remember that to me...you're everything. Daryl..you're perfect. No man is more brave, more loved, more wonderful than you. You're perfect to me.."

_You're perfect._


	19. Daddy Dixon

Daryl and his son Hershel are out in the woods hunting. Hershel is 13 now.

* * *

_Daddy Dixon_

* * *

Hershel unsheathed his knife and looked at his father. Daryl nodded at him and pointed at the tracks, he had been teaching Hershel how to track for a while now and he had to say his son was damn good at it.

"It zig zags Dad. Walker." Hershel pointed out proudly.

Daryl nodded in agreement "Good job son." He raised his bow and grinned.

The walked was eating the carcass of a deer. Hershel snuck over quietly and stabbed it in the back of its skull. He looked at Daryl and smiled "I did it dad!"  
Daryl nodded "You sure did. You're doing so good. How about we try and find some food huh? Your mama is wantin some meat and so are your siblings."

Hershel nodded "Alright dad. Sounds fun."

Daryl examined the trees spotting some squirrels good for eating. He fired the bolts at them and laughed as the fell onto the forest floor. Hershel walked over and picked them up. Daryl smiled and gently pushed Hershel towards their camp. Hershel sheathed his knife and walked slowly to their camp. Daryl followed his mind rather elsewhere.

Beth walked around bouncing Candy gently trying to calm her down. She looked over to see Daryl and Hershel holding up squirrels. Beth smiled and walked over to them along with the little ones following.

"Daddy what did you catch?" Amy looked at him happily.

"Yeah daddy! Whats the furry thing!" Merle looked excited.

"Squire." Hershel ruffled his little brother's hair.

"Eww!" Merle stuck out his tongue.

"Shush Merle honey you know you can't be picky with your food honey." Beth rocked Amy gently and kissed Daryl's cheek. "Welcome back Daddy Dixon."

Daryl chuckled and pulled her close and looked at their family, it was bigger than what he had expected but Hell he loved all of them.


End file.
